What the hell?
by xxmaskedchickxx
Summary: This is one of my many Supernatural related dreams. I'm a new character on Supernatural and I'm attending the AEcon in 2010 with Chad, Samantha, Rob, Alona, Jim, Misha, and Mark.


_**This is one of the dreams that I had last year. It takes place at AEcon in 2010. It's just awkward scenes that don't really flow with each other. FYI, I'm a new character in Supernatural so that explains why I'm "IN" AEcon. Oh and apparently I'm dating Misha Collins. Say whaaat?! YEAH. That's what I said. He is quite delicious, I might add. ;)**_

_**Annnnywhoooo...**_

**First Scene:**

Mark and Misha are up on stage doing their duo panel. I'm backstage with Chad, Samantha, Alona, Rob and Jim just talking and having fun while we wait for our turn. I'm sitting in the cool director's chairs that's provided for us, playing with the mic, and just talking away with Jim. With the AEcon crew being the awesome people they are, they had loads of Dr. Pepper for us. Which in fact, made me very, very happy.

Dr. Pepper is my drug and being the sugar addict that I am, I took full advantage of the unlimited supply. I had probably downed about 4 bottles of Dr. Pepper in a few hours time. Uh oh.

So I'm sitting there, still playing with the mic, and all of a sudden the part that you speak into twists off. Jim looks at me and says, _"Now you done gone and broke it again.. What is up with you scallywags breaking everything?" _I knew he was just playing and laughed. All of a sudden, I got this gigantic urge to burp. I couldn't stop it. It just jumped right outta me! The next thing I know, there's this loud "_bbuuuurrrrrrppppppppppppppp" _ripping through the speakers of the auditorium. Chad, Samantha, Alona, Rob and Jim look at me and then bust up laughing.

Misha and Mark are still on stage, and when I burp, it scares them so bad that they both jump in their seats. Then they start to wildly look around the room, trying to figure out where that massive noise came from. Mark turns to Misha and says, _"What in the hell was that?" _Not knowing what the hell that sound was, Misha turns to Mark and says with a totally straight face, _"Your mom."_

* * *

**Second Scene:**

At one point during the AEcon, I was walking around, listening to my iPod and silently singing along to it. After drinking 5 bottles of Dr. Pepper, I had to pee _really bad_ so I was looking for the bathroom. I kept getting lost and couldn't find the friggin' bathroom. I just kept walking, hoping I would find a bathroom before my bladder decided to relieve itself of the large amount of liquid it held.

So I'm walking.. and walking.. and then my music stops. As I'm trying to figure out whats wrong with it, I keep walking and end up walking up some stairs. This doesn't faze me cause I wanna fix my damn iPod! Then all of a sudden the music comes on, blaring my earballs out and scares me so bad that I jump. I turn the volume down a bit and look up and all I see is a hundred faces staring at me in wonderment. I jump again. Then I look over to my left, and see two big people sitting in chairs holding sword looking things (Mark and Misha). I jump again. I look back out to the right and see more faces. I jump.. and then run out, screaming!

Everybody is confused at my little "Jump, Run and Scream" escapade. (as am I) Mark turns to Misha and says, _"What is wrong with your girlfriend there?!" _Staring in the direction of where I exited the stage, Misha replies, _"I think she may have mixed tequila and Dr. Pepper again." _The fans start laughing. Then Mark says, _"Damn, I knew I should have locked my trailer!_" Hearing this, Misha turns to him, _"You! You gave her tequila?! Don't you know what that stuff does to her? It makes her crazier than a midget with herpes." _As the fans laugh, Mark's face turns from amusement to disgust within seconds. _"I.. I didn't know.." _Seeing Mark's reaction to this information, Misha draws his sword. _"I think we both know how this is going to end.. An-guard!"_

* * *

_**Annnnnnd End Scene!**_

_**Thank you for reading! Please review and leave some feedback! It's much appreciated!**_

_**More dreams will be uploaded soon! 3**_

_**-Elly**_


End file.
